When the wings are broken
by kyotraveler
Summary: "Sino que el amor perfecto echa fuera el temor. El que teme espera el castigo, así que no ha sido perfeccionado en el amor." 1 Juan 4:18. Castiel no teme al castigo. A lo único que teme es a perder a Dean. Y si el costo por no hacerlo son sus alas... Que así sea.


**Historia situada en la temporada 8, al final del capítulo 17. Castiel no huye con la tableta de los ángeles, por lo tanto, todos los acontecimientos a partir de aquí cambian.**

 **Además, aquí Dean y Cass ya están juntos así que, cualquier actividad Megstiel y Dean con cualquier chica (or chico, who knows) queda anulada.**

 _ **When the wings are broken**_

…

" _Sino que el amor perfecto echa fuera el temor. El que teme espera el castigo, así que no ha sido perfeccionado en el amor." 1 Juan 4:18_

Castiel está parado frente a Dean, quien tiene la cara llena de sangre y moretones. No lo está escuchando. Su voz llega a él, pero la profundidad de sus gritos y peticiones desesperadas no atraviesan a su ser. Es como un eco lleno de murmullos inentendibles, así que Castiel alza el brazo con su puño empapado de sangre y procede a darle otro puñetazo que le hace creer a Dean que lo hará escupir el corazón por la boca.

– _Hay sangre por doquier y está en tus manos. Después de todo lo que nos hiciste a nosotros y al Cielo… Te arreglé, Castiel. Te arreglé._

Por otro lado, Naomi está furiosa con él porque tarda mucho tiempo en clavar la espada de ángel en el pecho de Dean.

 _Vamos, Castiel. No es tan difícil. Un golpe, lo apuñalas y desapareces con la tableta de los ángeles. Después le mentirás a Sam diciéndole que fue otro ángel, que Dean peleó con todo lo que tenía pero que, sin poder evitarlo, perdió al final. Sam te creerá porque confía en ti. Porque son amigos. Y luego lo matas a él._

– Si la quieres, tómala. Pero antes tendrás que matarme. – A pesar de que está hecho mierda en el suelo Dean continúa siendo valiente. Quizás sólo está actuando con terquedad, esa misma que en miles de ocasiones casi lo lleva a la muerte. O tal vez es un atisbo de fe lo que Castiel ve en sus ojos porque Dean sigue creyendo fielmente que él nunca se atrevería a… – Anda, cobarde.

Dean parece querer levantarse, pero el dolor en el costado izquierdo de su torso no se lo permite.

– Hazlo. ¡Hazlo!

Pero Castiel no se mueve. Permanece allí, observando. Sabe que Dean es un hombre de acciones, no de palabras. Y esa tableta no se irá de ahí si no es con uno de ellos muerto. Dean no va a matar a Castiel. Castiel no quiere matar a Dean. Pero las ordenes de Naomi son claras, tanto que duelen.

– Por favor… – Suplica frente a ella. Pero Naomi niega con firmeza. Castiel está ahí, pero Jimmy (o más bien su cuerpo) está con Dean.

– _Termina esto, Castiel._

– Cass, este no eres tú. No eres tú.

– _Tráeme la tableta._

– Cass, Cass… – Dean lo mira a los ojos y por un instante parece que su lazo es mucho más fuerte que la conexión con Naomi. – Sé que estás ahí dentro. Sé que puedes oírme.

Castiel lo golpea otra vez. Es una patada que hace que Dean expulse todo el aire que lograba colar a sus adoloridos pulmones. El crujido de sus huesos se siente casi como un susurro y Castiel desea que todo se detenga para que pueda pensar con claridad.

– Cass, soy yo. – El Winchester escupe una mezcla de sangre y saliva espesa. – Somos familia. Te necesitamos… Yo te necesito.

No puede parar. Su cuerpo se mueve de manera mecánica mientras su vista se pierde entre el ardor y las lágrimas. No puede, ni quiere hacerlo. Él sujetó firmemente a Dean Winchester y lo sacó de la perdición. Su alma humana y su ser divino se tocaron, sus esencias se mezclaron. El lazo profundo que los une no permite que su relación se quiebre de verdad porque es tan enfermizamente obstinada como ellos. Dean Winchester y Castiel el ángel son dos piezas que encajan con una verdad irrevocable.

– _Debes escoger, Castiel, nosotros o ellos._

– Te amo, Cass.

Sin embargo, Castiel ya hizo su elección.

La espada cae con un estruendo metálico al suelo mientras él se aproxima hacia la tableta, misma que se encuentra rodeada entre escombros y polvo. La sujeta firmemente y una luz nace de ella e ilumina sus inscripciones hasta finalmente conectarse con su mano. Entonces siente una energía tan densa y poderosa que lo rodea con una calidez inimaginable en todos los sentidos tanto a su mente como a su cuerpo y el Castiel que estaba con Naomi desaparece en una bola de energía que deja a la mujer anonadada.

– ¡Castiel! ¡Castiel! – Grita con furia, pero él ya no está ahí y tampoco la escucha. Sus tácticas de manipulación se quedaron cortas y no sabe si es eso o el hecho de que Dean Winchester haya ganado de nuevo lo que la frustra. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Ambos van a pagar con sus vidas si es necesario. No descansará hasta ver a Castiel suplicándole mientras se arrastra como un gusano.

La luz se desvanece lentamente, dejando un pequeño rastro que se va extinguiendo en los ojos azules del ángel. Dean presencia el acontecimiento desde el suelo, con una costilla malherida y la cara pintada de rojo sangre. Cuando Castiel alza la mirada sus ojos se conectan y Dean no puede reconocer al ser que está frente a él porque se ve tan diferente que le asusta. El sentimiento crece cuando ve a Castiel dirigirse hacia él mientras estira su brazo y trata de alejarse cuando cae en cuenta de que va a matarlo.

– ¿Cass? No. Cass… – Con las esperanzas de recuperarlo, Dean trata de moverse, pero es inútil. Está abatido y todo en su cuerpo grita por clemencia ante el dolor. No es la primera vez que lo experimenta, pero hay algo en esa ocasión que le provoca un profundo temblor en sus miembros. – Cass…

Y no está preparado para decir que es el final. No ahora. Dean Winchester no puede morir ahí y de esa manera.

El toque llega y su piel arde de manera indolora, casi placentera. Es como una gota de cerveza en un desierto de desesperanza y tristeza. Dean abre los ojos y mira a Castiel, vuelve a verlo diferente pero esa diferencia le trae calma, como si finalmente pudiese respirar de manera adecuada y es que en realidad ya puede hacerlo. Castiel le ofrece su mano esta vez y Dean la toma tras dos segundos de vacilación.

– Lo siento mucho, Dean… – Se disculpa. Y se oye arrepentido. Demasiado. Castiel se siente culpable por todos los problemas que le trae a Dean y la cereza del pie es esa agresión física (y por qué no, emocional) que le ha proporcionado sin tapujos. También se siente débil y vulnerable y la sensación es tan desagradable como para decepcionarlo de sí mismo.

Dean inspecciona a Castiel de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Parece que la actitud sospechosa con la que había actuado últimamente ha desaparecido por completo y cuando finalmente termina de convencerse lo mira nuevamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó? – Le pregunta, esperando que Cass tenga una buena explicación. Hace un momento mencionó a una tal Naomi y si es lo que él cree, otro ángel, no están libres de problemas precisamente. Aunque con Crowley pisándoles los talones… Algo le está diciendo anticipadamente que las cosas pueden y _van_ a ponerse peor. Como de costumbre.

Afuera Sam y Meg se preparan para la confrontación con Crowley, quien ha aparecido de pronto después de que sus subordinados cayeran. Aunque los planes de Meg son diferentes. La demonio se voltea hacia el menor de los Winchester y le sonríe (y Sam jura ver en ella una pizca de nostalgia).

– Salva a tu hermano – Le dice y parece pensar lo que acaba de decir. – Y a mí unicornio. Pero dile que nunca aceptaré la derrota. – Sam le mira por un segundo y asiente dándose la vuelta para correr dentro de la construcción marcada con símbolos anti-demonios. En el camino se encuentra procesando esas últimas palabras y como es de esperarse no tarda mucho en comprenderlas.

– ¿Entonces Naomi te ha estado controlando desde que saliste del purgatorio? – Castiel asiente mientras desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, no está orgulloso de admitirlo, pero es la verdad y Dean merece saberla. – ¿Y qué rompió la conexión?

– No lo sé. Pero ahora sé que debo proteger la tableta.

– ¿De Naomi?

Castiel vuelve a levantar la mirada. No hay rastro de dudas al responder.

– Sí. Y de Crowley. – Suspira – Tengo que…

– Tenemos – Dean le corrige – Cass, no estás solo en esto. Esa tableta también es responsabilidad mía y de Sam. Los tres la protegeremos y la llevaremos con Kevin para que la descifre.

Sin embargo, Castiel no se ve muy seguro. Y Dean lo sabe en cuanto lo ve hacer _ese_ gesto con la mirada. Se ve inseguro y confundido acerca de eso y la culpa debe ser la causante de sus dudas. Antes de que Cass desaparezca Dean le toma del brazo con suavidad, buscando no ser brusco porque sabe que, aunque necesita ser firme, también debe ser comprensivo con él. Se siente mal y el sentimiento de traición aún no se va del todo de su pecho, pero trata de ignorarlo exclusivamente por esa vez porque hay muchas cosas en juego.

– Lo haremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Somos una familia, Cass.

Se miran de nuevo a los ojos y no existe una unión tan íntima como esa. Lo han hecho miles de veces en el pasado, pero la esencia del acto nunca parece acabarse. Quizás se deba a que Castiel es un ángel y puede ver directo en el alma maltratada de Dean y porque Dean es humano y puede sentir el efecto de lo que el otro causa en él cuando lo hacen. Y están cerca, tanto que el aire helado ahora parece haberse vuelto tibio.

Dean quiere besarlo, y Castiel, oh joder, Castiel quiere que Dean lo bese ahora mismo. Hace tanto que no lo hace que cree que ha olvidado el tacto, la sensación, la explosión de sentimientos que desgarran a su ser cada vez que Dean se acerca de esa manera. Son tan cuidadosos con la confidencialidad de su relación amorosa que a veces deben obligarse a olvidar por un momento que esta existe. Y todo sea por el bien del otro porque, ¿qué pasaría si algún enemigo se entera? Y sí, había muchos que bromeaban con el tema, apodando a Castiel como _el novio de Dean Winchester, el perro o la mascota de los Winchester…_

Uriel lo había dicho también, pero de una manera tan seria que parecía que sus sospechas eran más graves. _"Él está enamorado de ti"._

Si otro ángel, como Naomi, por ejemplo, se entera…

– Chicos, tenemos que… – Sam llega de pronto a la escena y de verdad se lamenta por interrumpirlos. Siendo él el único que sabe de la relación de esos dos reconoce que de verdad necesitan tiempo a solas. Pero también sabe que ese lugar no es ni por atisbo un hotel para parejas. Tienen la tableta de los ángeles y a Crowley (y su séquito de demonios) pisándoles los talones.

Dean y Castiel salen de su burbuja rápidamente y ambos miran a Sam, quien se siente ligeramente culpable por arruinar el momento. Pero no habrá más momentos si terminan muertos ahí.

– ¿Qué pasó con Meg? – Pregunta Castiel, aunque sabe que ella no podría entrar con tantos sellos rodeando el lugar. Dean carraspea un poco. Sam, por otro lado, desvía la mirada con algo de pesar.

– Ella se quedó con Crowley. Aunque probablemente ya…

– Bien, tenemos que irnos. – El mayor de los Winchester regresa su mirada a Castiel, quien asiente y le cede la tableta. Sam se acerca a ellos y entonces el ángel pone ambas manos en cada hombro y desaparecen con un aleteo de alas.

En el bunker todo está aparentemente tranquilo. Pero en la vida de los Winchester y del ángel Castiel todo es un caos post apocalíptico. O al menos por ese camino va. Los demonios de Crowley los tienen rodeados, Kevin continúa descifrando la siguiente prueba para sellar las puertas del infierno y no enloquecer en el acto y los ángeles, por si no fuese poco, los tienen acorralados. Dean está constantemente tenso por todo el asunto, más sabiendo que, tratándose de los imbéciles alados tiene un punto (o varios) en su contra, puesto Castiel es un ángel también (no imbécil, de hecho, es su favorito desde siempre, pero…) y eso complica la protección contra estos de manera más eficiente. Lo único que tienen es el grabado enoquiano en sus costillas, las espadas y los símbolos anti-ángeles que los mandan a la otra punta del país en un dos por tres.

No había faltado el momento en que Castiel se había ofrecido a irse por su cuenta para que la protección pudiese funcionar debidamente, pero eso sólo había desembocado en una breve discusión de una palabra por parte de Dean. Él había dicho _"No"_ y Castiel no pudo objetar más, no por la severidad con la que había respondido el otro, sino porque prefería no iniciar una pelea a esas alturas. Estaba cansado. Y lo sigue estando.

– Bien, creo que es momento de que decidamos que vamos a hacer con la tableta. – Sam deja de lado la portátil para darles un rápido vistazo. Dean está en la silla contigua bebiendo una cerveza y Castiel está del lado contrario tratando de interceptar algo en la radio ángel. – Podríamos… no sé. ¿Llevársela a Kevin para que la decodifique?

Dean levanta la botella para darle otro sorbo. – Eso estaba pensando. – Concuerda.

– No. – Cass sale de su ensimismamiento al escucharlos. – Es peligroso hasta para él. Ellos tienen prioridad por la tableta de los ángeles y no se les hará difícil pasar sobre un profeta para conseguirla.

Lo que Castiel dice es lógico, sobre todo ahora que es el Castiel de siempre. El Castiel independiente. El Castiel de Dean.

– Cass tiene razón. – Era verdad. Lo último que quieren es poner un peso angelical sobre los hombros del pobre chico, que ya tiene a medio infierno buscándolo sin cesar. La única opción viable es esconder la tableta donde ninguno de ambos bandos pueda encontrarla y en el caso más extremo… Destruirla. Pero ninguno de los tres está plenamente convencido de que eso sea lo correcto. Sam soltó un suspira de frustración – Crowley no descansará hasta encontrarlo sabiendo que tiene ambas tabletas y tampoco podemos darle esa oportunidad.

– Bien, ¿entonces qué? ¿La destruimos? – Nuevamente Cass niega ante la sugerencia de Dean.

– Las tabletas no pueden ser destruidas al ser la palabra de Dios.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tal si hay algo en letras pequeñas, no sé, cómo un hechizo de autodestrucción? – Dean deja la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y pega la espalda al respaldo de la silla, intentando buscar posibles soluciones.

– Nos arriesgaríamos mucho el tiempo que nos tome encontrarlas, si las hay. Sería más fácil si pudiésemos preguntarle a Metatron, pero él está desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo. – Sam vuelve a abrir la portátil y comienza a teclear sin parar por unos segundos. – Trataré de comunicarme con Kevin por videollamada después, tal vez él tenga algo que pueda ayudarnos. O haya descifrado la siguiente prueba.

Dean se levanta de la silla y se estira mientras tanto. Ya son las dos de la mañana y quizás debería dormir unas cuantas horas. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido entre una cosa y otra, y con _una cosa y otra_ se refería al asunto en cuestión, la búsqueda de la tableta de los ángeles y la tremenda golpiza que Cass le había dado.

– Cass, necesitamos hablar.

Y con ello se dirige a una de las salidas de la sala principal que conduce al pasillo de su habitación. Castiel se levanta y sigue a Dean tras despedirse de Sam, quien ha optado por quedarse ahí y aguardar un rato porque definitivamente no le gustaría interrumpirlos de nuevo.

Dean llega a medio pasillo y se voltea para encarar a Castiel. Castiel le mira y trata de descifrar el trasfondo de ese gesto. Piensa en disculparse nuevamente, piensa en ofrecerse de nuevo a distraer a Naomi y a los demás ángeles, incluso a Crowley. Piensa miles de maneras para auto sacrificarse si eso puede enmendar todas sus equivocaciones desde el asunto de los Leviatanes, el Purgatorio y la tableta de los ángeles.

– Ni se te ocurra irte cuando durmamos. – Es lo primero que le dice Dean. No es un comentario cualquiera, tampoco una advertencia. A Castiel le suena como una orden y siendo un ángel rebelde seguirlas ya no es su especialidad. Sin embargo, hay algo en la voz de Dean que no puede ignorar. – Escucha… Cass. Se acabó eso de tomar decisiones tontas sin consultar, hablo en serio.

– Dean…

– No, sólo escucha. Sé que quieres enmendar muchas cosas de las que te sientes culpable, pero auto sacrificarte no es una opción. – Dios, Dean se siente como un hipócrita cuando le dice eso porque es justamente lo que él ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo. El autosacrificio parece estar grabado en las mentes de Sam, Cass y él. Sin embargo, no puede dejar que Cass decida hacer algo estúpido de nuevo. – Arreglaremos esto juntos, ¿okay? Siempre lo hacemos.

– Pero esto es mi culpa, Dean. Desde que acepté trabajar con Crowley a sus espaldas todo esto es mi culpa. Absorbí almas del Purgatorio, asesiné a personas inocentes, dejé escapar monstruos bíblicos que mataron a más personas – Cass hizo una pausa, la sensación punzante en su pecho acrecentaba junto al latido del corazón de Jimmy – incluso soy responsable de la muerte de Bobby y te arrastré al Purgatorio durante más de un año. Sólo quiero hacer algo bien y si esta tableta es la respuesta…

– No – Dean siente el dolor en las palabras de Cass y se siente identificado. Él también ha hecho idioteces que han traído consecuencias universales y no cree que sea justo que Cass esté así de mal cuando no es el único culpable de tantas muertes y sufrimiento. – No lo es. Necesito que confíes en mí y te quedes aquí conmigo. Cass… Eres mucho mejor que todos esos imbéciles alados. Crees en la humanidad y sí, te has equivocado, pero todo lo que haz hecho, lo haz hecho porque creías que era lo correcto.

Dean toma de los hombros a Castiel sin ningún tipo de presión y se acerca a él en silencio, buscando transmitir la veracidad de sus palabras para que él pueda sentirlas. Castiel está agradecido con Dean porque esas palabras, si bien no logran sanar todas esas largas y profundas heridas que sus errores han provocado, se sienten como una medicina que las anestesia y se siente tan tranquilo consigo mismo que…

Castiel le acaricia una mejilla con suavidad, como si temiese que de pronto fuese a perder el control de su cuerpo y a herir nuevamente a Dean. Pero eso no va a pasar, se dice a sí mismo, porque lo ama y siempre va a ser su protegido. Porque Dean es su humano y Castiel es su ángel.

No necesitan pedir permiso para regalarse a ambos un beso. Las manos de Dean bajan hasta que se encuentran cerca de la cadera de Cass, donde esta vez si ejerce una pequeña presión que provoca por reflejo que Castiel también lo haga en sus mejillas. Y no es el beso de dos adolescentes enamorados, sino el de dos adultos (o bueno, un adulto y un ángel) que cada vez que lo hacen temen en secreto que ese sea el último para cualquiera de ambos. Tampoco es un roce superficial, ni una unión de bocas simple que se olvida con el tiempo. Es un acto más especial. Dean ama succionar el labio inferior de Castiel y luego deslizar su lengua caliente en la boca del otro.

Castiel no es tonto, aprendió a besar viendo al repartidor de pizza y ningún minuto fue desperdiciado de ello. Cede ante la tentación de encontrarse con la lengua de Dean y cuando menos se da cuenta ya están sumergidos en su propio mundo mientras respiran a como se les da la oportunidad y por un demonio (irónicamente maldicen para sus adentros) es que se siente tan bien poder hacerlo al fin. ¿Desde cuándo es que no se besan de esa manera? La lentitud del acto sólo lo vuelve más desesperado y el sonido que se origina con el choque de sus bocas es tan estimulante que no se dan cuenta de que Dean está metiendo mano entre las ropas de Castiel y de que Castiel está a punto de jalar del cabello a Dean, sino es que ya lo está haciendo.

Sus pies se mueven con torpeza y la espalda de Cass choca con la pared más cercana. Ambos se separan agitados y Dean se centra en el cuello de Castiel, lo ataca con besos y pequeñas succiones que dan paso a suspiros casi inaudibles entre los cuales se mezcla la voz del Winchester diciéndole en un pequeño susurro que usa, aun sabiendo que ni Sammy los escucharía, sólo para remarcar la complicidad del uno sobre el otro.

– Vamos a mi habitación.

Los siguientes días se apilan y forman una semana de mierda. Para la mala (malísima) suerte del trío, lo primero que les llega al día siguiente es un mensaje de Kevin jurando que Crowley lo ha encontrado y que no lo deja en paz ni por un segundo. El pobre muchacho está delirando, así que tienen que ir de inmediato para tranquilizarlo antes de que se vuelva más loco de lo que ya se encuentra. Dean vuelve a dejarle suplementos para el cerebro y un tranquilizante junto a vagones de agua bendita tras sucumbir a las exigencias de Kevin y este finalmente les revela la segunda prueba.

– _Tienen que rescatar un alma del infierno y guiarla al cielo._

Muy fácil.

– ¿Guiarla? ¿Cómo se guía un alma al cielo? – Es lo primero que se cuestiona Sam mientras Dean se alza de hombros más confundido que él y con la interrogante de que si haber dejado a Castiel sólo en el bunker fue la mejor decisión.

La segunda prueba desencadena más cosas de las que les habría gustado. Tras capturar a un demonio de encrucijada este les termina revelando el dichoso concepto de las muertes independientes y que Bobby está atrapado en un hotel de cinco estrellas infernal, cortesía de Crowley. Tienen que moverse rápido y finalmente consiguen el pase de ida al infierno, pero Sam va solo para el disgusto de Dean. Finalmente, este sucumbe a la desesperación y termina llamando a Benny en busca de un favor un tanto ortodoxo. Y aun con el dolor de haber tenido que decapitar a su amigo para que pueda ir a buscar a su hermano al Purgatorio, Dean se sienta en el cofre de su _Baby_ y marca el número de Castiel.

Suenan tres tonos y va el cuarto a la mitad cuando finalmente contesta.

– Dean.

– Hola, Cass. ¿Cómo va todo en el bunker?

– Todo está bien. No hay señales de ángeles y la tableta continua a salvo. – Cass hace una breve pausa que suena como si dejase algo pesado en la mesa. Dean intuye que se trata de la tableta. – ¿Cómo va la segunda prueba?

– Dejando de lado que Sam fue solo al infierno a rescatar el alma de Bobby y yo tuve que decapitar a Benny para que fuese a buscarlo al Purgatorio… Sí, todo excelente – La ironía de sus palabras delataron lo preocupado que estaba. Dean mira el cielo, el cual sigue coloreado con un poco de azul que con una lentitud abrumante parece combinarse con naranja.

– ¿Rescatar a un alma del infierno? – La voz de Cass se volvió pesada, como si estuviese analizando la situación. – ¿Esa es la segunda prueba? Dean, pudieron haberme llamado antes, yo podría…

– No, Cass. Sólo Sam puede hacerlo. Además, – Dean baja de pronto la mirada, observando el sitio donde había estado el cuerpo decapitado de Benny hace un rato atrás. – No iba a arriesgarte pidiéndote que fueses al Purgatorio. Sabes que sólo los humanos pueden salir de esa fosa.

– ¿Y qué hay del portal que…?

– Cass, no. Tranquilo, Sam va a estar bien. Y hablando de eso tengo que irme ya a encontrarlo en el lugar dónde quedamos.

– Dean…

– Nos vemos, Cass. – Dean cuelga y se dirige al asiento del piloto dentro de _Baby_.

Y por alguna razón, no puede dejar de pensar en que debió decirle _"Te amo"_ a Cass.

Sam logra salir del Purgatorio con Bobby, pero Benny se quedó para hacer de señuelo con los demás monstruos y algo más le dice a Sam que en realidad él no quería irse.

Dean llega al bosque donde debería de encontrar a Sam y se encuentra dando vueltas cuando una luz brillante a unos cuantos metros se abre paso con una pequeña explosión parecida al impacto de un cuerpo. Dean se da cuenta de que es Sam y Sam va hacia él con la respiración jadeante y el cuerpo dolido. No alcanzan a mirarse porque Dean ya lo está abrazando. Ambos casi temblando cierran los ojos con fuerza y tras unos segundos se separan.

– El Purgatorio, un auténtico jardín, ¿verdad?

– Sí…

– ¿Lograste sacarlos?

Sam baja la mirada y Dean traga grueso. – Sólo a Bobby.

– ¿Qué? Digo, lo de Bobby es asombroso, pero…

Y es ahí dónde Sam le explica a Dean acerca de la decisión de Benny y lo que él creía que era su verdadero deseo. A Dean no le queda más que aceptarlo y juntos deciden que es momento de llevar al gran Bobby a dónde debe estar. Sam comienza a hacer un corte en su brazo sobre el pequeño brillo que se hospeda debajo de su piel y esa misma luz comienza a salir lentamente hasta que se convierte en un humo azulado y brillante que se desliza en dirección al cielo.

Sin embargo, los planes se arruinan cuando aparece Crowley, quien retiene a Bobby convirtiéndolo en una neblina opaca que da vueltas en el mismo lugar buscando escapatoria. Las cosas se complican cuando ambos Winchester terminan con la espalda dolorosamente pegada al tronco de dos arboles y empeoran cuando el alma de Bobby comienza a descender hacia el infierno de nuevo. Ambos piensan miles de cosas durante ese segundo y Dean comienza a rezar para que Cass aparezca y detenga a Crowley, pero sus rezos parecen haberse desviado al ángel equivocado cuando Naomi hace aparición y detiene el rumbo de Bobby nuevamente.

Crowley maldice.

– Déjame ver si he interpretado correctamente la situación – Habla ella – Los Winchester han liberado a un inocente del infierno y tú intentas hacer que regrese de forma injusta.

– ¿Te pones de su parte, Naomi? No los conoces. Cuando terminen ambos estaremos tras las rejas. – Pero a pesar de ello, Naomi sólo sonríe con desdén.

– Sólo espero que te encierren a ti. El resto ya se verá.

Crowley le llama burócrata y vaya, no hay definición más exacta, pero ella no parece estar de acuerdo. Alza el brazo y tanto sus ojos como la palma de su mano se iluminan con claras intenciones que el demonio comprende al instante. Y como no es ningún suicida desaparece de ahí cuanto antes. Naomi baja el brazo y los Winchester caen de lleno al suelo.

Dean y Sam se incorporan con rapidez con la guardia en alto y Naomi se voltea, alzando la vista al cielo y liberando al alma de Bobby, quien sigue su curso directo al cielo sin ningún otro obstáculo.

Cuando esta finalmente se va, Naomi vuelve a mirarlos y sonríe.

– Dean Winchester, te dije que podías confiar en mí. – Pero Dean no cree ni una de sus palabras. Y no se equivoca al hacerlo. De la nada aparecen cuatro ángeles a sus espaldas y estos mismos los aprisionan con una fuerza tan inmensa que ninguno de los dos puede pelear contra ella, mucho menos Sam, quién no se encuentra en las condiciones adecuadas. – Y si cooperas, tu y tú hermano estarán bien.

Se acerca a Sam, quién demuestra una resistencia más débil y toca su frente con dos dedos. Sam cae dormido al instante y Dean lucha por no ser el siguiente en vano.

Castiel deja la tableta de los ángeles de lado y toma su celular con la impaciencia invadiéndole hasta la punta de los dedos. Hace cuatro horas que habló con Dean y aunque sabe que la prueba exige mucho tiempo, el límite ya está siendo rebasado y comienza a preocuparse por lo que les podría haber sucedido. Tiene el impulso de ir a buscarlos, pero hay ciertas cosas que lo detienen. Y con ciertas cosas sólo hay una. La tableta de los ángeles. No puede dejarla ahí como si nada, así que sabe que debe esconderla temporalmente, al menos mientras va tras Dean y Sam.

Se levanta con intenciones de tomarla, pero un dolor agudo le nace en la sien y se propaga hasta la cima y la coronilla de su cabeza. Son murmullos que se sobreponen entre sí, como si todos estuviesen ansiosos por destacar. Desafortunadamente lo hacen sin importarles el daño que ejercen en Castiel, quien debe sostenerse de la mesa para no caer. Suelta un quejido doloroso cuando los murmullos se convierten en voces que gritan y forman un coro de alaridos que le hacen gritar también.

Y tras ello todo ruido desaparece súbitamente, pero a Cass parecen zumbarle los oídos. Unos segundos después otra voz aparece y la reconoce enseguida porque la había estado escuchando desde que salió del Purgatorio.

– Naomi…

– Hola, Castiel. – Le saluda ella desde su oficina en el cielo. – ¿Te gustaron los saludos que te enviaron todos tus hermanos? – Está sonriendo porque sabe que ha sufrido con ellos. El ángel en el bunker se tensa levemente y busca hacer la gran pregunta, pero en vez de ello decide que no es muy buena idea.

– No te daré la tableta.

– Oh, no, por supuesto. Puedes quedártela. – Naomi le resta importancia al asunto y eso levanta sospechas. – Yo en cambio me quedo con los Winchester.

Y es cuando Castiel se percata de ese tono tan confiado que está manejando y la razón detrás de este. Se pone firme al escucharla y siente como esa impaciencia en su cuerpo se convierte en angustia.

– ¿Qué les hiciste?

– Nada. – Naomi truena los dedos y un alarido más grave que los otros se escucha de fondo. Castiel reconoce que se trata de Dean y la impotencia le llena de pronto la boca. – Nada grave. Aún. Verás, Castiel. Después de que nos traicionaste por, ¿séptima? ¿octava vez? No importa. Hemos decidido que es momento de tomar riendas en el asunto.

– ¿Tu y cuántos más?

– Abel y Achaiah, por ejemplo.

Castiel guardó silencio procesando la información. Ambos ángeles mencionados son altamente poderosos, por lo que no se les haría difícil aplastar a Dean y a Sam como si fuesen cucarachas. Quiere pensar que eso no va a suceder porque él no va a permitirlo aun si tiene que hacerles frente.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– En primera estancia, que vayas a dónde voy a decirte. En segunda, la tableta de los ángeles. No es tan complicado, ¿sabes? Y luego de eso, te devolvemos a tus amigos y se van sanos y salvos. ¿Te parece?

Por supuesto que no. Castiel no le cree ni una sola palabra con respecto a volver a salvo. Sabe que Naomi tiene algo más planeado, pero no se encuentra en posición de negociar con ella ni de chiste. Ambos tienen algo que el otro quiere y por lo que darían cualquier cosa.

– Bien. Dime en dónde nos vemos.

Dean despierta a causa de su boca seca y con sabor a metal. Se da cuenta pronto que es sangre lo que resbala por sus labios y trata de incorporarse, pero el dolor en la espalda es tan agudo que en cuanto lo intenta una corriente punzante parece atravesarle el cuerpo.

Da un pequeño gemido de dolor y en contra de todo ese malestar se endereza y alcanza a ver a Sam a unos cuantos metros de él. Está recargado en la pared y con los cabellos pegados a la nuca y a la cara gracias al sudor que cubre la mayor parte de su piel en dichas zonas. También está jadeando, a penas parece poder respirar correctamente. Dean se levanta olvidando que él también está jodido y se agacha frente a él, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla izquierda que provocan que Sam abra los ojos, al menos un poco.

– Hey, Sammy – Le habla Dean, pero para Sam su voz se escucha lejana – Hey, ¿estás consciente?

– Quisiera decir que no. – Bromea y Dean sonríe con amargura. Aun no han sellado la segunda prueba, pero Sam ya está totalmente abatido y eso le preocupa a Dean lo suficiente como para comenzar a pensar (otra vez) que deberían detener toda esta locura.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – Vuelve a preguntar su hermano menor y Dean echa un vistazo a su alrededor sin poder distinguir el lugar. Lo último que recuerda es haber sido llevados a ese lugar y lanzados como basura a la celda de apariencia desgastada y sucia. Y ya han estado en muchos lugares aparentemente desgastados y sucios así que…

– No lo sé – Dirige su mirada hacia los barrotes oxidados, quizás con algo de fuerza bruta podría romperlos. – Pero esos idiotas alados, sobre todo Naomi, se van a arrepentir en cuanto los…

– ¿Me llamaste? – La voz de la maldita Naomi hace eco en el lugar y su figura presuntuosa aparece del otro lado de la celda.

Dean quiere matarla y no se abstiene cuando se levanta con pesar y va hacia los barrotes. Naomi retrocede un par de pasos fuera del alcance de sus brazos y no borra esa expresión de que sabe lo bien que saldrán las cosas para ella.

– Trata de ahorrar energías para algo que valga la pena, Dean. Ese símbolo anti-humanos en el techo sólo te debilita lentamente.

Dean se tensa y alza la vista con rapidez hacia el techo, donde efectivamente hay un símbolo pintado con rojo (sangre, probablemente) que cubre toda la celda. Se trata de un triángulo cuyos extremos están acompañados de símbolos extraños con alguna semejanza (y posible raíz) enoquiana. Su base alberga lo que parece es un ojo con una espiral de tres vueltas y finalmente el triángulo es rodeado por un circulo que le deja una sensación de incertidumbre en la boca del estómago.

– Bonito dibujo. – Es lo único que alcanza a decir con intención de no mostrarse débil, pero es muy tarde, porque Naomi sabe que efectivamente lo está. Sam a dos metros tose y Dean siente una enorme sed de sangre recorrer su sistema.

– No te preocupes, si a Castiel le interesa su bienestar entonces los sacará de aquí. – Ella se gira y comienza a caminar a la salida, ignorando que Dean nuevamente se ha pegado a los barrotes y la mira con una rabia potente. – Y esperemos que sea pronto porque tu hermano está más débil que tú. Nadie entra al infierno y sale ileso. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿cierto?

La puerta se cierra con un rechinido irritable. Dean está maldiciendo en voz alta.

Castiel aparece frente a un edificio a medio construir, la obra fue abandonada, aparentemente. Antes de dar un paso más se percata de los símbolos que se encuentran en el suelo, cubiertos de un poco de lodo y pasto.

– Un símbolo anti-humanos. – Dice para sí mismo en un murmullo y entiende la verdadera razón por la que esa obra debió ser desechada. Si hay más adentro quiere decir que es una carrera contrarreloj porque Dean y mucho menos Sam, estando así de herido por la anterior prueba, soportarán demasiado.

Se adentra en el interior del edificio, el cual cambia bruscamente y se deforma para dar paso a un área abierta. Ahora Castiel está en el exterior de un desierto, en medio de la nada y bajo un cielo estrellado, confundido porque nunca ha visto este lugar antes (o al menos eso cree). Cuando menos se lo espera grandes pilares blancos de orden corintio se van formando conforme avanza. Son tan blancos que parecen brillar bajo la luz de la luna y es que, en realidad, así es. Sus grabados son hermosos y se combinan con detalles dorados. El suelo bajo él se convierte en baldosas blancas y finalmente llega a la verdadera entrada, la cual está adornada por un marco dorado con inscripciones en enoquiano.

" _Todos los que han pecado sin conocer la ley, también perecerán sin la ley; y todos los que han pecado conociendo la ley, por la ley serán juzgados." Romanos 2:12_

Castiel fija su mirada en lo que el otro lado le depara.

Y está dispuesto a aceptarlo si con ello salva a su familia. A su verdadera familia. Dean y Sam.

Dean vuelve a despertar sin estar seguro si es la tercera o cuarta vez que se desmaya, pero ya no está en la celda en dónde perdió la consciencia. En cambio, se trata de un área enorme y de cielo abierto. Lo primero que piensa es que se parece a un coliseo romano y sí, efectivamente esa es la descripción más cercana a ello. Sus oídos están recibiendo fuertes cantidades de ruido que llega a él como murmullos inentendibles, pero cuando se orienta mejor se da cuenta de que en realidad son gritos y se vuelve más doloroso. De repente recuerda a Sam y como hizo la primera vez, se voltea. Este está tirado en el suelo y apenas puede moverse. Dean va con él y trata de despertarlo, pero Sam apenas y respira y _nonono, esto no puede estar pasando_ , su hermano está muriendo y él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

El escándalo se corta de pronto y Dean finalmente puede oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón y la respiración jadeante de Sam. Las pisadas hacen eco en el lugar y voltea para encontrarse con Castiel a siete metros, parado en el inicio de una serie de escalones blancos. Cuando Castiel los ve a ambos se apresura a bajar y trata de acercarse para borrar el enorme símbolo anti-humanos que estaba grabado en el suelo bajo Dean y Sam, pero seis ángeles en trajes de humanos se lo impiden.

Naomi aparece detrás de él complacida y Castiel la encara con claras intenciones de iniciar una pelea que es interrumpida por una gran voz que proviene de un estrado enorme hecho de cuarzo blanco.

– Castiel – Lo llama y, maldita sea, Castiel lo reconoce. Es Abel. – Da quince pasos adelante.

– Cass, no.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Castiel así lo hace. Camina quince pasos exactos que terminan posicionándolo dentro de un círculo impregnado de aceite sagrado que se incendia y lo deja atrapado. Dean observa todo desde ese maldito símbolo y no puede sentirse más impotente de lo que ya se siente ahora.

A ambos lados de Abel aparecen dos figuras más. La de la izquierda corresponde a Achaiah, uno de los ángeles serafines que está a cargo de los secretos de la naturaleza y de dotar de paciencia a los seres humanos. Por la derecha, Af, cuyo nombre significa "Ira Divina" y es uno de los ángeles de la destrucción y muerte de los seres humanos. Representados en un hombre y una mujer, respectivamente.

– Daremos por iniciado el juicio en contra del ángel Castiel, acusado por los ángeles del Cielo por los siguientes cargos. – Abel guarda silencio y asiente como señal. Af se endereza y su voz, más potente (y enojada) llena la sala.

– La interferencia de las acciones celestiales, la rebelión en contra del Cielo, la traición en pro a Dean y Sam Winchester, la colaboración con seres impuros, conocidos como demonios, el asesinato de ángeles, el actual hurto de la tableta de los ángeles y el mantenimiento de una relación promiscua con Dean Winchester.

Castiel sabe sus _crímenes,_ pero también sabe diferenciar cuales merecen llamarse así y cuáles no. Ante lo último dicho, levanta la mirada que se llena de pánico y terror por un instante. Un ángel manteniendo una relación con un humano es un tabú para el Cielo, pero así mismo un hecho que ocurre con muchos de ellos. Sin embargo, para los ángeles Dean Winchester es el eslabón perdido de la humanidad y es por ello que el crimen se vuelve tan grave e irreparable.

Castiel también sabe qué es lo que ellos piensan y aunque él vea a Dean como un héroe universal, para su desgracia, su completa e inminente desgracia, sus hermanos no lo hacen.

Los juicios celestiales comparten cierta semejanza con los humanos, pero aun así hay algo que los separa con una diferencia abismal de ellos. Los ángeles no necesitan un papeleo porque se basan en la palabra. Y si ellos deciden que eres culpable entonces tu vida llega a su final.

Naomi sonríe orgullosa y le da una mirada a Dean, quién está tan atónito en su lugar que podría desmayarse. Han sido descubiertos. Y no por un monstruo, por demonios o por Crowley, sino por ángeles. Los imbéciles alados que están cegados por su conducta disciplinaria y correcta, que no cuestionan, no tienen opinión propia y son soldaditos de juguete tan estúpidamente manipulables si les hablas del Cielo y Dios.

Abel mira a sus hermanos y luego a los demás presentes. La inmensa cantidad de ángeles que se encuentran siendo espectadores del momento aclama por la supuesta justicia celestial que debe caer en Castiel, quién en algún momento fue un soldado digno de nombre y actuar impecables.

– Castiel. – Habla Achaiah. Su voz es paciente, suave y amable. – Eres uno de nuestros hermanos. Te has vuelto un traidor que dedica sus acciones a dos humanos que han traído el Apocalipsis y el caos tanto al Cielo como a la tierra. Pero sabemos que es precisamente su influencia la que te ha contaminado. Queremos darte una última oportunidad para enmendar tus acciones.

Sonó muy convincente, muy fácil, muy manipulador. Castiel le mira y luego se voltea para ver a Dean, quien está temblando arrodillado con Sam medio muerto en sus brazos y una mirada tan desesperada que sólo desea ir con él y decirle que todo va a estar bien. Que va a salvarlo a él y a Sam. Que de verdad lo lamenta.

Achaiah detecta esa pizca de duda que Castiel emana y continúa.

– Aun existe la salvación para ti, hermano. Sólo debes matar a Dean y Sam Winchester para expiar tus pecados y estos mismos te serán perdonados. Puedes volver al Cielo, dónde perteneces. Con tu familia.

– Cass… – Nuevamente escucha la voz de Dean y recuerda el momento en la cripta. Ya había alzado su espada en contra de Dean una vez.

– Sin embargo – La calma voz de Achaiah fue reemplazada por Af – si te niegas y te declaras culpable, el castigo divino que caerá sobre ti te llevará a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero los Winchester serán liberados. Tienes que elegir, Castiel. Nosotros o ellos.

¿Cuántas veces le han hecho esa pregunta? ¿Y cuántas veces ha elegido a su familia?

Castiel mira a Dean y no aparta la mirada ni un segundo de esos ojos verdes que suplican para que todo eso se acabe. Porque ningún camino es bueno y todos llevan a una tortura que le pica directo en el alma.

Castiel también mira a Sam, quién se ve tan pálido como un muerto. Él es el hermano de Dean y su amigo. Tanto Sam como Dean son su familia y Castiel no podría elegir a otra para salvar porque ellos le enseñaron cosas que el Cielo nunca comprendería. Los humanos sueñan, se ríen, se enojan, se entristecen y luchan con una terquedad tan cautivadora que Castiel no sabía como sentirse desde el primer momento en que conoció a Dean Winchester y a su estoica personalidad. Era un humano fuerte, más que cualquier otro que hubiese conocido o visto, más que cualquier ángel o demonio con el que haya peleado. Dean era un diamante en bruto.

Y no va a permitir que él y Sam mueran. Porque los ama demasiado como para clavarse su propia espada en el pecho.

Castiel se da la vuelta y encara a los tres ángeles frente a él.

– Creo en la humanidad y sí, me he equivocado, pero todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho porque creía que era lo correcto. Y sigo creyéndolo. **No temo al castigo.**

Dean siente un nudo en la garganta. Un vacío en el estómago. Una presión asfixiante en el pecho. La visión se vuelve borrosa, pero puede ver como una silueta con una espada larga y brillante se acerca a Castiel.

– ¡Cass! – Grita con toda la fuerza con la que cuenta. La garganta arde y sus ojos también. – ¡Cass!

Y Castiel quiere ver una última vez a Dean y a Sam. Les desea lo mejor, una vida feliz, larga y una muerte digna y justa para dos héroes, un paraíso lleno con todos los seres queridos que han perdido. Les desea, con toda la fuerza de su ser que nunca se rindan, que sigan luchando. Y, maldición, Castiel siente como una gota caliente y salada se desliza por uno de sus ojos, que son tan azules que de pronto dan la impresión de ser el mismo mar derramándose en sus mejillas.

– Amaliel. – Saluda Castiel, aunque no es momento, ni lugar para hacerlo.

– Castiel – Responde este y empuña su espada. – Eres un idiota.

Castiel sonríe y el cielo sobre ellos oscurece. Las estrellas y la luna se van y se abre paso a una tormenta de rayos y relámpagos ruidosos que traen consigo una lluvia enloquecida. Castiel la presencia mientras el agua lo cubre por completo. Naomi está a unos metros, sonriendo con sorna a pesar de estar empapada. En el estrado Abel, Achaiah y Af se han ido. Y los cientos de ángeles continúan sin importar el clima, clamando un coro para los maldecidos ángeles caídos como él.

Ve el filo de la espada y siente como es tirado al suelo con una fuerza abrumadora. Los relámpagos iluminan el cielo con fiereza y desde el suelo, unas enormes, sino colosales, magnificas y preciosas alas hacen su aparición. Naomi, Amaliel y todos los presentes pueden ver la grandiosidad de estas y la envidia carcome el ser de algunos. Naomi se pregunta si tendrá que ver con que Castiel ha sido reconstruido más de una vez por Dios (porque nadie más podría hacer una obra como esa) la existencia de aquellas, pues su recuerdo de unas alas blancas que datan de hace miles de años no coinciden con las que ve ahora.

Son negras, tan perfectamente negras que la vista se pierde en esa oscuridad que las cubre y esa es la señal para decir que Castiel no es más un ángel del Cielo. Es un ángel caído que ha sucumbido a los placeres humanos y a una anomalía tan bestial como lo son los Winchester.

Para Dean, es la primera vez que logra verlas. Su corazón parece detenerse un milisegundo cuando llegan a su campo de visión. Son hermosas. Preciosas. La maravilla más perfecta y única que ha podido presenciar en toda su desgraciada vida. Son dueñas de una majestuosidad tan monstruosa que sus ojos arden, pero no es capaz de sentir temor porque estos ardan en llamas.

Sam logra abrir los ojos, tan sólo un poco. Pero sus pupilas se dilatan al ser espectador de dicha maravilla.

Amaliel alza la espada empuñada y al bajarla, lo que sigue es un grito desgarrador que hace eco en toda la estructura. Pareciera que el cielo está llorando, porque la lluvia aumenta a un nivel agresivo y se estrella contra el suelo con ferocidad.

Los gritos aumentan. Castiel siente un dolor inmenso en su espalda, en sus alas, en su mente y en su ser completo. Es la peor tortura que podría sentir y que sabe que sentirá. Es un dolor tan indescriptible que sus lágrimas se convierten en ríos de sangre que caen al suelo y se deslizan entre el agua de la lluvia. Sus alas sangran, pero el rojo se pierde en el negro. Un brillo las baña mientras Amaliel sigue cortando, con brutalidad y sin clemencia, cada parte de ellas.

Castiel muerde su lengua y su mano para no gritar por piedad. Llega un momento en que su recipiente humano se queda afónico y es su verdadera voz la que inunda el lugar mientras sus ojos azules se colorean con una luz azulada. Alaridos agudos llegan a los oídos de Dean, los cuales cubre mientras grita del dolor que le es causado con tan sólo escuchar.

Naomi parece ordenar algo, los ángeles a su cargo se mueven con rapidez y entonces los Winchester desaparecen del lugar mientras Castiel continúa sufriendo, gritando y llorando.

Y luego de ello, ambas piezas caen al suelo y crean un estruendo que cubre sus gritos. Castiel también cae de lleno contra la arena mojada y jadea enormes cantidades de aire mientras sus ojos continúan iluminados y la sangre corre por su rostro. Las ve a su lado. Trata de estirar su brazo y alcanzarlas, quiere tocarlas una última vez, tan sólo un último tacto que signifique el adiós entre esa pieza tan importante de su ser y él.

Pero antes de que pueda siquiera llegar a cumplir su deseo se incendian. Arden en llamas que cubren toda su extensión y Castiel vuelve a gritar mientras se arrodilla y trata de salvarlas en vano.

– ¡No! ¡Por favor! – Es detenido por dos ángeles – ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Sálvenlas! ¡Basta!

Pero su llanto nadie lo escucha. Sus alas comienzan a volverse cenizas y con ellas toda aquella divinidad que lo rodeaba.

Y, nuevamente y por última vez, Castiel cae al suelo. Está a los pies de Naomi, quién tiene en sus manos la tableta de los ángeles y nunca ha dejado de sonreír desde el momento en que entró a ese lugar. Ella niega con la cabeza y Castiel la mira desde donde está. Le jura odio eterno. La luz de sus ojos azules ha desaparecido.

Las alas de un ángel significan muchas cosas. Una de ellas es su condición celestial. Lo representan como un ser que ha bajado de los Cielos y que es partidario de Dios, su padre y creador. Otra de ellas, la pureza que existe en su ser. Un ángel es creado a base de ello y debe mantenerse firme a ese principio hasta el final de sus días. La tercera, su divinidad. Pero un ángel no está hecho para ser alabado, sino para alabar. Ellos alaban a Dios y a los humanos

Pero Castiel ya no posee ninguna de esas cosas porque sus alas fueron cortadas.

" _Dios da un hogar a los desamparados y libertad a los cautivos; los rebeldes habitarán en el desierto." Salmos 68:6_

Tirado en el suelo de ese infierno en la tierra, Castiel camina a duras penas, con la gabardina y el cuerpo empapado en sangre, los ojos apagados y un paso lento y doloroso. Como si llevara una cruz a sus espaldas, Castiel tropieza y cae por octava vez, pero no se levanta como en la séptima.

La espalda le arde como si estuviese en llamas. Es una sensación que no ha desaparecido desde el momento en que sus alas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo celestial. Ahora sólo hay un vacío que lo hace estremecer y llorar. Se siente tan vulnerable, débil y asqueroso que su mente se nubla de a momentos y sólo alcanza a suplicarle a Dios para que le ponga fin a su sufrimiento.

Hay una mancha extensa de color negro en su ser que se expande con el tiempo. Es una señal. Le está susurrando a Castiel al oído que las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo mismo, no para él, cuyas alas ya no existen y que nunca volverán a crecer.

El ángel (¿puede seguir llamándose así?) mira el camino infinito que tiene por delante. Sus piernas tiemblan, incapaces de poder incorporarse. Es imposible que logre hacerlo de nuevo. No tiene fuerzas, ni ganas suficientes. Ya no es un guerrero.

Cree que va a morir ahí y que nunca jamás volverá a ver a Dean.

Y entonces una luz, tan cegadora como el mismo sol, lo absorbe.

Pasa un mes después del juicio contra Castiel. Kevin está traduciendo la tableta de los demonios como loco mientras toma café mezclado con pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. El chico no despega la vista de sus apuntes y tiene unos audífonos tan grandes que cubren sus orejas por completo.

Por eso no escucha la puerta abrirse.

Los audífonos de Kevin le son arrebatados con brusquedad y él desvía la mirada para ver como se estrellan en la pared. Luego la regresa y se echa hacia atrás tanto que se cae de la silla y de paso tira el café.

– Yo… Yo… – Al filo de un ataque de pánico sólo le es arrojado un celular con unas fotos en él. El otro le sonríe y espera pacientemente a que Kevin pueda recuperarse del susto mortal y cuando lo hace ve su oportunidad de hablar.

– Quiero que busques una puerta al cielo.

Kevin parpadea un par de veces y baja la mirada a las fotos que contiene el celular. Son imágenes claras de la tableta de los ángeles.

Castiel, frente a él, no parece estar pidiéndoselo como un favor, pero aun así sonríe y eso le da miedo, así que se pone a trabajar.

Cuatro días después, Kevin encuentra lo que Castiel quiere y se lo entrega en notas y dibujos. Castiel asiente, pero antes de irse, tiene _otro favor_ que pedirle.

– No le digas a Sam, mucho menos a Dean, que me viste. Tampoco menciones la tableta, ni la puerta al cielo.

Kevin asiente porque no hay más que pueda hacer.

Naomi está organizando el Cielo a su gusto mientras los ángeles van de un lado a otro a su ritmo. Están tocando su canción y después del juicio contra Castiel no ha habido rastros de los Winchester. Ella supone que deben estar como perros asustados en su fortaleza, pero necesita que prosigan a cerrar las puertas del infierno, así que debe pensar en un incentivo que los ponga de nuevo en el carril correcto.

Ella sabe perfectamente cual debe ser, por lo que llama a uno de sus sirvientes, o ángeles, o lo que sea, pero las luces se caen repentinamente en su oficina y en el pasillo. Naomi se levanta extrañada y camina hasta la puerta para asomarse. No hay nadie, ni un alma. Cierra de nuevo y se regresa.

– Naomi – Es Castiel quien la mira parado detrás del escritorio. La mujer pega un salto y su cara se vuelve tan pálida como si viese un fantasma. Castiel no despega la mirada y en cambio la mantiene, crea una atmosfera que la intimida.

– Tu no deberías estar aquí, Castiel. Tus alas…

– Mis alas ya no existen. Pero no significa que no tenga cerebro. A diferencia de tus ángeles.

Castiel se acerca a paso lento y Naomi retrocede hasta que termina acorralada como un animal asustado contra el vidrio de la puerta.

– Me lavaste el cerebro y casi haces que asesine a Dean.

– Castiel…

– Casi matas a Sam.

– Castiel…

– Y me cortaste las alas.

– Escucha. – Naomi traga en seco. Castiel está muy cerca, con esa voz tan atemorizante y esos ojos que de pronto están encendidos en ira. – Podemos llegar a un…

Pero no le da tiempo de continuar. Castiel le muestra una espada de ángel y roza el material semejanza al metal en su mejilla izquierda. Está helado. Hace un ligero corte por el cual suelta un quejido y luego de eso, la toma de la muñeca y encaja la punta en la palma de su mano.

El vidrio se rompe.

Y Naomi, en unos momentos, también lo hará.

Cuando las luces regresan los ángeles corren a la oficina de la burócrata. Lo único que encuentran es a esta en su silla con los ojos bañados en sangre, el mismo artefacto que Crowley uso en Samandriel para, aparentemente, _"hackearlo"_ , incrustado en el cráneo y una espada de ángel enterrada en cada extremidad.

Dean ha estado cazando.

Ha estado cazando como desesperado. Demonios, ghouls, fantasmas, espectros, hombres lobos, vampiros… Todo lo que se cruce en su camino y sea lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo. No tiene descanso. Y Sam está seguro que esos ratos a altas horas de la noche bebiendo no califican como uno.

Pero él tampoco puede hacer nada y eso es lo que más lo hace sentir inútil. Hace apenas una semana que salió del hospital y continúa con un pie roto. ¿Quién diría que los símbolos anti-humanos hacían tanto daño? Es irónico de sólo pensarlo.

Escucha el ruido de la puerta principal y deja de lado el libro que ha estado leyendo. Con ayuda de las muletas puede desplazarse, pero en realidad sólo se la pasa del salón principal a su habitación y viceversa.

Mira el reloj. Son las siete treinta y ocho de la noche. Dean nunca regresa tan temprano desde que se cercioró de que Sam estaba bien (y no, lo jodido por las pruebas no se le quita aún) y que no iba a morir. En realidad, le han dado un descanso a eso de cerrar las puertas del infierno.

A Kevin también le dieron sus merecidas vacaciones. El chico continúa invernando como un oso en la habitación de Dean (que este no utiliza últimamente) después de un sedante. Está medio drogado, pero es parte del proceso de sanación.

El golpe brusco para cerrar la puerta le hace suspirar y mirar directamente hacia ese punto.

– Dean, te he dicho que no… – Pero a media frase se calla. Dean no tiene el cabello negro y está seguro de que es un poco más alto. Tampoco viste de esa con una gabardina, ni posee ojos azules. Definitivamente Sam está seguro de que Dean no se parece a Cass.

– Hola, Sam – Le saluda él con una sonrisa. Sam lo inspecciona desde su lugar, atónito y no puede creerlo. Castiel se ve sano y salvo. Pero hay algo en él que le dice a Sam que la apariencia esconde más de lo que él cree.

Se dan un buen abrazo y Sam le dice, aun sin poder creerlo, _"Bienvenido a casa, Cass"._

Dean regresa a altas horas de la noche al bunker y azota la puerta al cerrarla. Kevin duerme profundamente y Sam, bueno, Sam es otro asunto. Pero al menos esa es la forma de decirle que ha regresado luego de la cacería brutal de un nido de vampiros y mañana está listo para partir a Illinois para luchar contra el aparente caso de un Djinn.

Baja las escaleras y camina hacia la cocina absorto en sus planes. Cuando llega al marco de esta se percata de que hay una figura que resalta entre la oscuridad, no puede ser Sam porque él es mucho más alto, así que se prepara para apuñalarle si resulta ser un ángel o un demonio, o si es ambos, o si es otra cosa. Igual va a acabar con él aun si tiene que teñir las paredes de rojo y aguantar las quejas de Sam por la nueva decoración en el lugar menos conveniente. Enciende el interruptor de la luz y la espada contra ángeles cae al suelo de golpe.

Castiel, por su parte, desliza el plato con un trozo de pie por la mesa y le mira.

– Hola, Dean. Te traje pie.

Después de que Dean sufrió el susto de su vida y una vez que se cercioró de que Cass sea Cass y no algún otro idiota celestial, lo atrae hacia él y lo estrecha entre sus brazos mientras cierra los ojos. Tras más de un mes teniendo sueños con ese momento, de pronto Dean se sorprende a sí mismo temiendo que se trate de uno más. Pero se siente tan real, tan palpable y tan Castiel, que no hay manera de que sea su imaginación de nuevo. Es sólo un voto de fe ciego, pero se aferra a él con desesperación.

Abre los ojos cuando Cass corresponde y mira su espalda sin atreverse a palpar dicha zona ni con la yema de sus dedos. Sabe que sigue herido porque aun recuerda esos gritos de dolor que le siguen haciendo eco en la cabeza aun estando despierto. Y sí, lo sabe. Castiel está herido de forman inimaginables e incurables y se siente como un idiota por no saber cómo ayudarlo y por no poder haberlo ayudado. Luchó contra Lucifer y monstruos antiguos come hombres, pero no pudo salir de una trampa y salvar a la persona que ama de la desgracia.

Castiel, por su parte, no puede sentirse más agradecido con Dean. No le guarda rencor por no haber podido hacer algo cuando sus alas fueron arrancadas y destruidas porque sabe que Dean es humano y que no es indestructible. Pero aun así si algo pudo ver en ese juicio fue el enorme cambio que Dean y Sam han hecho en su ser. Castiel ya no es un soldado del Cielo, es más que eso.

– Cass… Tus alas… Yo vi cuando…

– Estoy bien. O al menos eso creo.

Dean huele a sangre de vampiro, tierra y sudor. Pero a Castiel no le interesa porque sabe que ese olor ya lo ha sentido tantas veces y de tantas maneras que se ha vuelto parte de su vida junto a ese cazador. Castiel huele a un extraño aroma de nada y nada. Dean nunca entenderá por qué o si es que se debe a que Cass es un ángel y los ángeles no tienen olor o esas cosas extrañas del Cielo, pero ese _nada_ que siente se convierte en su todo.

Ambos sienten como ese terrible pesar en sus pechos se desvanece y es que encajan tan bien entre los brazos del otro…

– Bienvenido de vuelta, Cass… Creí que te había perdido.

– Dean… Yo siempre regresaré. – Le murmura mientras se aferra a él. Siente las manos de Dean en su espalda y Castiel refuerza su agarre en los hombros del otro. – Espero que no te moleste que ya no pueda ir volando a comprar hamburguesas.

– Bueno, Cass, para eso existe Baby. – Se separó levemente, mostrándole las llaves del Impala. Castiel, frente a él, sonrió.

Y si preguntan si hay locales de comida rápida abiertos a las dos veinticinco de la mañana, pues claro. Es Estados Unidos, después de todo.

Dean hace rugir a Baby y en menos de tres minutos ya están en la carretera. Castiel es su copiloto y Dean sabe que no habrá más sustos que casi lo saquen de la carretera como antes, pero, ¿qué es eso en comparación a perder a Cass?

– Hay ángeles que vendrán por mí, Dean.

– Lo resolveremos juntos. Siempre lo hacemos.

Castiel le mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Parece tu lema de vida.

– Añádelo a la lista.

Ambos están sonriendo. Dean tiene a Castiel de vuelta y va por una hamburguesa lo suficientemente grande para causarle dolor de estómago. Sam está durmiendo en casa junto a Kevin y tienen a Crowley molestándolos con sus demonios y en no mucho tiempo también habrá ángeles yendo tras ellos. Pero la vida no es tan mala porque Dean tiene a su familia.

– Cass.

– ¿Qué pasa, Dean?

– Te amo, eso pasa. – Dean siente que no le falta decir nada más en ese momento. Y por Dios, también se siente tan vivo.

Y quién diga que se desviaron del camino sólo para aparcar y reemplazar las hamburguesas por una cena de besos…

Bueno, no está para nada equivocado.

 **N/A: Okay, no es la primera vez que publico una historia, pero si la primera vez en que subo algo de Supernatural y más encima en esta plataforma. Esta historia se me ocurrió durante mi crisis temporal de existencia y mientras escuchaba** _ **Angel with a shotgun,**_ **aunque sufrió muchos cambios conforme lo iba escribiendo.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer. *corazones***


End file.
